reniciafandomcom-20200214-history
The Chaos
The Chaos is viewed as the primary enemy of all living things. Since the Final Battle, Renicia has forgotten about the truth of the Chaos and believes it is simply an exaggerated myth or an alternative way of addressing evil. However, the Chaos is actually a humanoid race from the world Kharn. They are responsible for Corrupting the Balance of Magic because they desired more power and wanted to control magic. This was commanded by supposed visions from their God, Richter, who demanded them to harness magic's natural energy. However, the Balance of Magic rejected the Chaos' invading presence. This rejection forced the Chaos into another state of being between life and death, they could only survive by sustaining themselves on energy (life energy, magical energy etc) and started to feed off the souls of living things, planets and magical energies. Gradually, they were turned insane because of their new state and declared war on all life as they wanted to harvest enough energy to challenge the Balance of magic again. This led to the Age of Chaos. There are some old paintings in ruins of tall humanoids with glowing eyes and elemental-like skin, some believe these are the true Chaos. The rulers of the Chaos are called Chaoslords. There are eleven in total and all are loyal to their all powerful leader, the Chaos Empress. What is the Chaos? Write the first section of your page here. The Chaos' Legacy The Corruption The Corruption is the most frightening and powerful tool of the Chaos' legacies. It is a term used to describe unstable magic, an effect of the Chaos trying to invade the Balance of Magic and failing to control it. The Chaos wanted to harness the pure power of magic. They tried to break the Balance which acts as a safety barrier between the living world and magic. This led to the creation of the ‘corruption’; a disease that spreads through magic and confuses it. However, the Balance fought against the invasion and managed to disturb the Chaos’ plans. The Chaos had only completed half of the ritual and were trapped between life and death, and were suddenly addicted to energy which they now needed to survive in their new stuck state. The Corruption can affect anything that communicates with magic or the Balance in general - even planet souls, the Toqvel. During the Age of Chaos, the race became insane because of their lust for energy and magic. This insanity prompted them to declare war on all life and to go on a mass conquest to dominate all the planets and to harness all the energy. The Chaos' Corruption was dampened in the Final Battle. It has only recently returned, two thousand years later, in the present Age on Renicia because of Chaoslord Setek's awakening. Darksworn The Chaos can plant a seed of the Corruption in a living being, turning them into a Corrupted individual, much like themselves. The Darksworn are the Corrupted Humans on Renicia. They were first created in the Age of Chaos by the Chaoslord Setek. In present time, the Darksworn are small in numbers but still exist and are waiting for the Chaos' return. Creating the Fiends All members of the Chaos are Dreamwalkers; the ability to enter the Dream World (a parralel world in between living and death). Fiends were once the guardians of the Dream World but when the Chaos created the Corruption, it leaked into the Dream World and managed to corrupt the majority of the guardians until it could be controlled. These corrupted guardians were called Fiends, and terrorised the worlds by making portals into their lands, and were a powerful army. They usually reside in Blights. Blights The Blight is a Corrupted area, dating back to the Age of Chaos. The majority of the Corruption was removed after the Final Battle but some remained across Renicia's continents. During the Blight Wars, a few smaller areas became Corrupted with the Blight in parts of Noraedor and Mardor. Fiends reside in these areas. Their Return in Renicia In the Final Battle, one of the Eleven Chaos Lords was trapped on Renicia - Chaoslord Setek. The energy blast from the Final Battel reshaped the world and trapped him on the lost southern islands, Saed'Va. His tomb is a primary point in the plot. After two thousands years, the seals on his tomb are weakening. The weakening seals are one of the triggers that is affecting Renicia's magic and spreading the Corruption. Category:Chaos Category:Plot Category:The Age of Chaos Category:Lore